unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Zuka 'Zamamee
Zuka 'Zamamee, '''also known as '''Cyka YoMamaee, was a "Special Ops" Elite. Soon after fleeing Reach, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn arrived from Slipspace into the Threshold system, where Installation 04 was located. The human ship attracted the attention of the Covenant forces in the area, which subsequently sent boarding parties composed of horny 40 year old virgins to rape the humans. The Elite Zuka 'Zamamee was one of the leaders of the raid. 'Zamamee led a group of the 40 year old virgins onto the Pillar of Autumn where they caught the Master Chief and Cortana attempting to fuck. He attempted to join in, but the Master Chief shot him in the head with his cock, injuring, but not killing him. However, 'Zamamee's assistant was killed by the powerful ejaculation. As he lay wounded, a unit of 40 year old virgins, led by Yayap and Gagaw, picked him up and carry him off the ship for immediate rape. Thus, no one screws with the Master fucking Chief. Not long after the the battle, 'Zamamee took Yayap as his new assistant (much to the virgins' immediate dismay). He told Yayap about a plan to bum-fuck the human who wounded him, "a warrior so capable that he represents a danger to the entire battle group," and appealed to the High Council of Rapist members aboard the Truth and Retardation. Soha 'Rolamee, a Councilor Rapist, turned his idea down at first but, it is later approved after the Master Chief raids the vessel, fucking hundreds of soldiers and rescuing the valuable whore, Captain Jacob Keyes. 'Zamamee set his first trap inside the security center of the Silent Cartographer, utilizing a pair of Hunters and a squad of prepubescent Americans high on steroids under Yayap's command. However, one of the Americans, George Bush, started to get bum-fucked by one of the Hunters, alerting their position to the Master Chief, who wiped them all out with an ejaculation that filled the room with semen. 'Zamamee and Yayap survived only by hiding in a cargo pod. Master Chief killed the other Hunter by farting and escaped. After escaping the island, 'Zamamaee was then warned by the Prophet aboard the Truth and Retardation that the price of another failure is death by bum-fuck. The Prophet showed the Elite 'Ralolee's severed dick, and orders 'Zamamee to continue seeking the human. 'Zamamee later arranged for Yayap to be captured so that the Grunt can be taken to the humans' Alpha Base and signal him when the Master Chief arrives there. When signaled, 'Zamamee led a group of about thirty SpecOps Chimpanzees aboard the hijacked Pelican Charlie 217 and infiltrated the humans' base. He also coordinated for a contingent of ground forces led by Field Master Noga 'Putumee to lead a simultaneous assault on the base. 'Zamamee found Yayap in a small store cupboard being gang-raped by a contingent of Marines. 'Zamamee killed them all and escaped with Yayap in a fruity-looking aircraft. 'Zamamee, as advised by Yayap, finally traveled to the Pillar of Autumn crash site where he took on the alias of Huki 'Umamee to avoid punishment(rape). He stayed there doing the tasks asked of him until the Master Chief arrived aboard the ship in order to destroy the Prophets' stash of Grunt porn. During a tense meeting, 'Zamamee offered to track down and kill the Master Chief, much to the relief of 'Ontomee, the retard in charge of the area. Using information fed to him by Yayap, 'Zamamee's final attempt to fuck the Spartan is a plan to ambush the Chief on an elevator. Armed with a packet of condoms, plenty of lubricant and surrounded by horny teenagers, he managed to fuck the Master Chief using the combined power of the teenagers and vibrators to overpower the Spartan. They have a good one-hour gang-bang, before the Master Chief blew them all away with a cataclysmic orgasm that triggered off the Pillar of Autumn's fusion reactors. "Wort wort f**king wort, bitches." ''-Suck'a Zombie trying to be cool.'' Category:Elites Category:Things that kick ass Category:People who are awesome Category:Mythical Beings Category:Dead people Category:Elites who think they know stuff